Pinkie Pie
To say that Pinkie Pie marches to the beat of her own drum is certainly an understatement! Giggly, playful and brimming over with energy, it's not unusual to find this pink pony prancing and skipping joyfully through the streets looking for fun, doing cartwheels, singing a song in a silly voice and making up her own ridiculous lyrics. By far the silliest pony around, nothing makes her happier than evoking a giggle and a smile from her friends. She is the freest of free spirits, always acting on her whims, following her heart, talking your ear off and getting a laugh or two along the way. Note: This was from the official website at Hasbro.com. Appearances My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Her key episodes: #Griffon the Brush-Off #Feeling Pinkie Keen (biggest appearance with Twilight Sparkle) #Party of One (biggest Season 1 appearance) #Baby Cakes #A Friend in Deed (biggest Season 2 appearance) #MMMystery on the Friendship Express #Too Many Pinkie Pies (biggest Season 3 appearance; also her only episode for this season) #Pinkie Apple Pie (biggest appearance with Applejack) #Pinkie Pride (biggest Season 4 appearance) #Maud Pie #The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone #Party Pooped #The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows (biggest Season 5 appearance) #Hearthbreakers #The Gift of the Maud Pie #Spice Up Your Life (biggest Season 6 appearance; also her biggest with Rarity) #Buckball Season (biggest appearance with Fluttershy, and her only episode with Fluttershy) #P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) #Rock Solid Friendship #Not Asking for Trouble #Daring Done? #Secrets and Pies (biggest Season 7 appearance; also her biggest with Rainbow Dash) #The Maud Couple (biggest Season 8 appearance) #Yakity-Sax #That's a Laugh (biggest Season 9 appearance) #A Trivial Problem (her final episode of the series) Also appeared in: *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Counterparts *Mario series - Princess Peach *Sonic the Hedgehog series - Sonic the Hedgehog *Finding Nemo/Dory - Dory *Phineas and Ferb - Phineas Flynn *Zootopia - Judy Hopps Gallery Images 02 - Pinkie Pie.png|Official Hasbro profile image 03 - Pinkie Pie (2013).png|Official Hasbro profile image (Equestria Girls; 2013-2017) 03 - Pinkie Pie (2017).png|Official Hasbro profile image (Equestria Girls; 2017-2019) Pinkie Pie with Bow.png|With pink hair bow Pinkie Pie with Bow (EG).png|With pink hair bow (Equestria Girls version) Screenshots Pinkie_Pie_trotting_towards_Twilight_and_Spike_S1E01.png|S1E01: Friendship is Magic (Part 1) Pinkie_Pie_Giggle_at_the_Ghostly_S01E02.png|S1E02: Friendship is Magic (Part 2) Pinkie_Pie's_fantasy_for_her_S01E03.png|S1E03: The Ticket Master Pinkie_Pie_gets_an_idea_S1E04.png|S1E04: Applebuck Season Pinkie_Pie_close_to_Spike_S1E05.png|S1E05: Griffon the Brush-Off My Little Pony Friendship is Magic S1E06.avi_20161222_183143.984.jpg|S1E06: Boast Busters (cameo) Pinkie_shows_Fluttershy_the_way_S1E07.png|S1E07: Dragonshy Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_Pie_worried_S1E09.png|S1E09: Bridle Gossip Pinkie_Pie_about_to_eat_another_cake_S1E10.png|S1E10: Swarm of the Century Pinkie_Pie_suggests_another_activity_S1E11.png|S1E11: Winter Wrap-Up Pinkie_Pie_and_Apple_Bloom_in_party_hats_S01E12.png|S1E12: Call of the Cutie Pinkie_Pie_in_her_balloon_S1E13.png|S1E13: Fall Weather Friends Pinkie Pie sniffing a flower S1E15.jpg|S1E15: Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie_Pie_carrying_a_basket_filled_with_feathers_S1E20.png|S1E20: Green Isn't Your Color Pinkie_Pie_is_enamored_with_Owlowiscious_S1E24.png|S1E24: Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie_happy_S1E25.png|S1E25: Party of One Main_cast_in_snow_S2E11.png|S2E11: Hearth's Warming Eve Pinkie_Pie_responsibility_Pie_S2E13.png|S2E13: Baby Cakes Pinkie_Pie_really_confident_S2E14.png|S2E14: The Last Roundup Pinkie_Pie_drunk_S02E15.png|S2E15: The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie "absolutely!" S2E18.jpg|S2E18: A Friend in Deed Pinkie_Pie_Fluttershy_S02E19.png|S2E19: Putting Your Hoof Down Pinkie_Pie_whodunnit_S2E24.png|S2E24: MMMystery on the Friendship Express Pinkie_Pie_is_it_Spike_S3E1.png|S3E01: The Crystal Empire (Part 1) Pinkie_Pie_'which_one_of_us_is_the_real_Pinkie_Pie'_S3E03.png|S3E03: Too Many Pinkie Pies Pinkie_Pie_laughing_S3E04.png|S3E04: One Bad Apple Pinkie_wants_her_mouth_back_S3E05.png|S3E05: Magic Duel Pinkie_Pie_bouncing_around_picnic_S3E7.png|S3E07: Wonderbolts Academy Pinkie_Pie_pouring_honey_out_of_a_beehive_S3E8.png|S3E08: Apple Family Reunion (cameo w/dialogue) Pinkie_Pie_talking_about_her_dream_S4E01.png|S4E01: Princess Twilight Sparkle (Part 1) Pinkie_Pie_sitting_at_pipe_organ_S4E03.png|S4E03: Castle Mane-ia Pinkie_Pie_showing_light_at_Fluttershy_S04E07.png|S4E07: Bats! Pinkie Pie hopping S4E08.png|S4E08: Rarity Takes Manehattan Applejack_asking_Big_Mac_about_trip_essentials_S4E09.png|S4E09: Pinkie Apple Pie Pinkie_Pie_'and_anniversary'_S4E12.png|S4E12: Pinkie Pride Pinkie_Pie_'It'll_be_so_amazing!'_S4E14.png|S4E14: Filli Vanilli Pinkie_Pie_'never_mind,_they're_gone'_S4E15.png|S4E15: Twilight Time (cameo w/dialogue) Pinkie_Pie's_hair_deflates_S4E18.png|S4E18: Maud Pie Pinkie_wearing_General_Flash's_uniform_S4E21.png|S4E21: Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 Pinkie_Pie_'stop_pecking_at_my_balloons'_S5E3.png|S5E03: Castle Sweet Castle Pinkie_Pie_in_Tanks_for_the_Memories_S5E5.png|S5E05: Tanks for the Memories Pinkie_'I_can_help_you_with_that!'_S5E8.png|S5E08: The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone (1080p) Pinkie_looking_determined_S5E11.png|S5E11: Party Pooped Pinkie Pie explains "PSSSDWR" S6E4.png|S6E03-04: The Gift of the Maud Pie Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_hoof-bump_S6E12.png|S6E12: Spice Up Your Life Pinkie_Pie_greeting_Rarity_as_she_approaches_S7E9.png|S7E09: Honest Apple Pinkie Pie and the Crusaders S8E12.png|S8E12: Marks for Effort (long time no see, CMCs!) Pinkie_Pie_stops_to_smell_the_roses_S8E13.png|S8E13: The Mean 6 Pinkie Pie "standing at the front door" EGSB.png|Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Category:Female characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic